


Voltron x Reader

by ar_tris_t (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender-fluid Pidge, M/M, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ar_tris_t
Summary: I have been in this fandom how long without writing for it??Well, Shiro is a good start for this, and Requests are closed.





	1. Domestic (Shiro)

        That man, he was something else.  You had never been with someone so wonderful, who fit all your needs and who needed you as much as you needed him.  You were in love.  There was really no other way to put it.

        When you were in high school, you had fantasies of one night stands and drunk shenanigans as you worked and studied yourself half to death in college, but that’s not exactly how it happened to play out.

        Instead, you had a steady job working retail and you were engaged to marry, all thoughts of college out the window.  The debt would just be harmful, because how likely was it that the degree would even give you an advantage?  Answer: it wouldn’t.  Besides, you likely wouldn’t have met Shiro otherwise.

        He was two years older than your nineteen, and he worked and trained at the garrison.  He came by the small store quite often, him being a part time trainer.  It was a wonder the two of you ever got any dates in, as he was always busy.  He felt as if he was wasting time if he wasn’t doing anything.  You got him to slow down sometimes though.

        The store had a lot of cheap sporting supplies and was not too terribly far from the base where Shrio lived.

        One day, business had been slow, so you stood near the back, counting how long you could hula-hoop.  Two boys came in, who you learned to be Takashi Shirogane and Matthew Holt, or Shiro and Matt, your soon to be best friends.

        You heard the bell and placed the hula-hoop to the side, going to greet the customers.

        “Hello, welcome, my name is [y/n], if…”  The taller boy was beautiful.  His attractiveness actually took your breath away and simultaneously started your heart on a 100m dash.  The brown haired boy laughed at the silence that ensued, as Shiro had been talking when he walked in.  His speech had been stolen by you.

        “Wow.  Cat’s got your tongue?”  Matt shoved Shiro’s shoulder, and the moment broke.

        “Sorry.  Let me know if you need anything?”  You blushed and moved behind the cash register.  Today happened to be the day you were scheduled alone, as your town was rather small, though you did sometimes work with Henry.

        “Yeah, very funny, Matt.  C’mon.”  He knew what he was looking for so he wasn’t in the store for very long, but it was long enough for Matthew to get your number and to give both his and Shiro’s.  You saved them to your phone almost immediately after they left with their items.  

        You hoped they came here often.

\- - - - - - -

        Shiro came in at least once a week, and about a month and a half of skirting around the elephant in the room for that long, he called you.

        “Hey, [y/n]?  I had a question for you.”  there were giggles in the background.  You hummed, busy with stocking shelves.  Your boss couldn’t get mad at you for being on the phone as you were also working.  “Would you like to have lunch with me on Saturday?”  He scrambled to add his next words, totally embarrassed.  “I mean, not like a date or anything, I just, heh, I mean.”  the line went silent.  You shifted the phone, a smile ghosting your lips.

        “Shiro?”  you weren’t stocking anymore, but you would get back to that.  “Are you okay?”  He sighed.

        “The younger students here at the garrison are putting me up to this.”  You let out a laugh, imagining a bunch of children swarming Shiro’s legs as he stood on the phone.  They must have been the source of the giggles.

        “Is that so?  Well, I’d love to join you for lunch.  I happen to be off on Saturday.”  The stress coming over the line went away slowly as you said those words.

        "Great.  We can figure everything out before then.  As you can tell, I have a class, so I’ll be seeing you, [y/n].  Bye.”  You liked that he always said your name when speaking to you.

        “Bye.”  Henry was just about to work during your lunch, and he heard your side of the conversation.  You hung up and turned to grab another item for the shelves, and nearly jumped out of your skin.  He was right there in front of you.

        “So.  You’ve got a date?”  You forgot that he liked to gossip.  You nodded.  “Are they cute?”  You nodded again, a smile creeping to your mouth.  He started squealing.  “The fact that you’re smiling means something!”  He grabbed your hands.

        “Remember to invite me to your wedding.”

\- - - - - - -

        Shiro had appointed Henry as your maid of honor, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.  After that first date, you and Shiro knew you were perfect for each other.  After knowing each other for two years, he proposed.  That was six months ago.  Tomorrow, you knew that Shiro was going on a mission to one of Pluto’s moons, along with his best man and Dr. Holt, Matt’s dad.

        Tonight would be wisely spent.  That is, Henri took you shift and you prepared everything for Shiro’s last night on Earth for a while.  Your fiance was more happy than you thought he would be.

        “I’m home!”  He called out his usual line, as if you hadn’t heard his key in the lock.  

        “Hey honey!”  You ran over to greet him after you wiped your hands off in the kitchen.  You wrapped your arms around his neck when he kissed you.  “Dinner is almost ready,” you had timed it, “do you want to change first?”  He shook his head.

        “I showered and changed after practice today.  Some of the cadets are showing great promise!”  His smile was rather infectious.

        “That’s awesome.”  You kissed him once more, happy at your position in life.  “Are you excited for tomorrow?”  You broke away, but intertwined your fingers with his as you led the way to the kitchen/dining room in your small apartment.

        “Yes, but I’ll miss you.”  Shiro could be a total sap, a hopeless romantic at times.  You rolled your eyes, but you were going to miss him too.

        “C’mon, you’re not gone yet.”  You sat him down at the table as a timer went off in the adjacent room and you served dinner.

        Though this wasn’t the the life you had imagined for yourself, in a way, it was what you had wanted all along.


	2. Domestic Pt. II (Shiro)

        Pilot failure your ass.  You’ve been on flights with your fiance at the helm, and you had never felt safer.  Shiro knew what he was doing in the air, and there was no way that it was his fault that the exhibition was lost.  Maybe abducted by aliens?  That was more likely than this ‘pilot failure’ crap the garrison had reported on TV.

        Despite the immediate anger at watching the broadcast, that night you cried yourself to sleep.  You had been missing Shiro as it was - your bed was always cold since he left for his mission to one of Pluto’s moons - but this was simply horrid.  You didn’t feel particularly sad, so you didn’t believe that Shiro was dead.  He was just lost, and he’d make his way home again.  He was good with direction.

        For the next week, your neighbors dropped off casseroles and fruitcakes (you had some old neighbors) and when your shower broke, Jeff accross the hall offered to fix it.  Usually, Shiro fixed it.  He was pretty handy, and he told you that if piloting never worked out, he’d be an engineer.  He loved being in the air, and would do anything to go up.

        You really couldn’t blame him.  Whenever he took you up, you saw how happy he was.  And he was always careful, never taking risks if he could avoid them.  Even though you, specifically, were never authorized to go up, he was, since he had friends in high places.

        After about half a year, you were falling behind in rent and had to leave your apartment.  Around this time, a former student or protege of Shiro’s came to contact you.  He was a bit shorter than Shiro, and his hair was a similar shade of black.  He awkwardly introduced himself as Keith Kogane.

        Keith told you how often Shiro talked about you when the two of them were together, and he knew that the accident must have been really hard on you.  He had spent those six months working up courage to speak to you.

        “And I know that you must be lonely as well.  How often did you and Shiro see each other?”  You knew of Keith.  Shiro had mentioned him several times.

        “A few times a week, we’d meet in the training room.  He’d give me pointers and teach me the correct way to fight.  I’m not sure when it happened, but I soon looked forward to each time.”  The two of you bonded over the absence of your lovers, and after another month, you were practically living together.  He considered you a big sister of sorts, and you loved the role, being an only child.

        After another five months, a routine was in place.  You had officially moved in with the teenager when you were kicked out of your apartment.  He was really good, and the two of you did butt heads often, but one of you would always apologize.  You didn’t like not talking to each other.

        One night, Keith snuck out.  He usually had no reason to, but he had clothing to cover his face as well.  You tried to go back to sleep, but after a few hours, you were wide awake, worry gnawing at your insides.  You got up and began to pace.  You were dressed and ready for the next day by the time you heard Keith’s bike pull up.  Countless voices were heard as well.

        You opened the door to your shack, and you saw five bodies sprawled on the poor bike.  Keith was present, as well as a big marshmallow looking fellow, a small child with glasses too big for their face, a thin tall hispanic boy, and your lost lover.

        Tears jumped to your eyes and you dropped to your knees.  Shiro was with them, unconscious.  You had known that he wasn’t dead.  The larger boy brought Shiro inside, and Keith stopped by your form, bending to hug you.  Your silent tears turned to sobs of relief.

\- - - - - - -

        You woke up when you heard a groan.  You had fallen asleep sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch, holding Shiro’s hand.  You head snapped up, seeing him sit up.  You smiled.

        Your fiance turned, examining the room, before realizing that you were holding his hand.  He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled his right arm off the couch, pressing it to his face.  He froze.  It hadn’t been a dream.  His arm was actually metal.  Before Shiro could freak out (you had done so before falling asleep), you tackled him in a hug.

        “Shiro.”  You were still on him, but moved away enough as to see into his eyes.  “I love you.  You have no idea how much I missed you.  You kissed him, not even worrying about the teenagers in the room, assuming them all asleep.  He kissed back, a man without water gulping it down like he’d never get to again.

        “I missed you too.”  He pulled you back to his chest, avoiding touching you with his right hand.

        He was home again, for now.


	3. Forever and Some (Pidge)

        "Pidge, I need your help!" You attacked your best friend from behind, wrapping your arms around them. You were pouting.

        "What is it this time, [y/n]?" They were playing their 3DS during lunch at your guy's high school.

        "My brother won't let me go to a movie with you this weekend." The two of you had been planning to go out to see that new nerdy movie, but even though Shiro knew about it, he still wouldn't let you go.

        "Did you tell him it was me, or did you call me 'your friend' again?" You thought about it.

        "Oh. I'm not sure?" You pulled out your phone to text your 'dad.' Your parents had died in an accident a few years prior, and since then you had been under your brother's care. Shiro was pretty much your dad, so you'd call him that to annoy him. At least, until you met Lance.

        That boy didn't know your relationship, and you were a bit too old to be Shiro's actual daughter...Lance had assumed the worst.

        Your phone went off. He was calling you. He was speaking as soon as you picked up. "Okay, if I know this 'Pidge,' then who are they?" You blanked. Pidge was always at your house.

        "Pidge hangs out with Keith and Lance and Hunk and myself. You know, smart, glasses, usually in a green and white hoodie? You also need to hurry up and ask out their older brother." Shiro knew you were a shipper. He then realized who Pidge was.

        "Did you mean Katie?" Pidge had never come out to Shiro. They never corrected him when he called them their dead name. You never realized.

        "Umm...one second please." You knew he wouldn't like being put on hold, but this was serious.

        "Pidge!" You whispered aggressively. "I thought everyone knew you were genderfluid?" they gave you a weird look.

        "Yeah? I mean, I don't exactly hide it." They didn't. Some days they didn't try, but some days they made an effort to be more masculine, others they'd wear dresses that your mutual friend Allura made.

        "Shiro doesn't know." Pudge rolled their eyes.

        "Shiro didn't know when you had been kind-of dating Keith last year." It had ended mutually when you realized he had feelings for someone else (cough, cough, Lance). But Pidge had made a point - your brother could be rather unobservant at times. You nodded.

        "Sorry about that Shiro, I had to clear something up. Katie isn't their name anymore, they go by Pidge." You could tell he was nodding. "I'll explain more later, is that alright?" He figured that Pidge was with you.

        "Yes. And I the movie is fine if it's with...them?" You nodded as you spoke, excited that Shiro caught on so quickly.

        "Yup! That's correct, and I'll go into more detail later. Bye bro, see you after school?"

        "No, actually, you won't. You'll have to go to Allura and Coran's place. I called in so I won't be home until late. You know I don't like you being alone, especially at night." You understood. Shiro was really overprotective. You really should be thankful that he never found out about you and Keith.

        You turned to Pidge after hanging up. "It's good. I'm allowed to go to the movie. He can be so dense sometimes, which is surprising, considering how smart he is."

        "I know. Matt has been working with him for a few years now and some of the stories he tells are ridiculous." The only thing more ridiculous was the fact that neither of your brothers saw how perfect for one another they were. Once, Pidge asked you if you knew he wasn't straight.

        "Yes. Remember the asshole?" He was the scum that had Shiro trapped in an abusive relationship until they both disappeared for a year. Shiro returned alone and you never mentioned the new scars or white hair or entirely different arm. Not even when you woke up to his screams. That jerk, Zarkon, had been a touchy subject, and even after a few years, you still don't know what happened.

        Pidge knew about him. "How could I not? You were never *not* at my house." They hadn't said what you both were thinking - that it had been simultaneously the best and worst year of your lives, when you were worried out of you kind for you brother who could have been dead for all intents and purposes, but you and Pidge had also become inseparable.

\- - - - - - -

        "That movie was terrible," Pidge said as they threw away their popcorn. Today was a girly day so they were wearing sparkly tights beneath their short shorts. They were super cute, but still not too feminine.

        "No, it wasn't. You were just too busy pointing out how similar the love story was to Shiro and Matt."

        "Um, that's why it was terrible - our irl version isn't working out like that - it's totally bull!" You huffed.

        "Real life isn't that easy..." You looked downward. You had wanted a relationship for your brother more than you wanted one for yourself, but for multiple reasons. Shiro took good care of you, even though he didn't have to, and it was more likely for him and Matt to get together than it was for Pidge to like you back.

        You had been sitting on your feelings for a while now - that's also why you tried dating Keith, but even he could tell that you liked someone else, even if he didn't know whom it was exactly.

        Pidge grabbed your hand and started pulling you somewhere. "C'mon! I want ice cream~!" Soon, the two of you were running down the sidewalk.

        The two of you, together, only had enough money for one sundae collectively.

        "This is so cliche," Pidge stated, "it hurts."

        "What do you mean?" you questioned, the treat not lasting long between the two of you. "I mean, watching a movie, sharing an ice cream. It's like a date." You ducked your head. You hadn't thought about that.

        "I guess so." You avoided their gaze.

        "[y/n]? Did you want this to be a date?" Their eyebrow was raised, expression amused. They knew about your crush. How did they...Lance. That's how. Lance was the only person who knew because of a game and he had a really big mouth. There was no sense in hiding anymore, so you nodded.

        Pidge smirked. "Alright. I'll keep that in mind then~" You were scared. Pidge was evil when they had information.

        On the way back to your place, you and Pidge sand some of your favorite songs very loudly. Some were parodies, some form anime, a few from the radio. You ended up laughing away your breath and had to catch it again. By then, you were home. Shiro wasn't.

        "I guess I have to choice. I'll have to stay until Shiro gets back~" Pidge walked into the empty house and only turned on lights when necessary. They went to the front room and turned on your video-game console. "[y/n], are you ready to get beat at your own game?" They popped in a fighting game.

        "Whatever. I'm totally going to beat you - I've been practicing whenever Matt comes over, and he told me your secrets~!" Pidge was shocked.

        "No, he wouldn't!" They were so taken aback that you won the first round. They sputered. "Well, I didn't choose my most powerful character!" You shook your head.

        "Neither did I." They looked like they wanted to murder you.

        "Fine. Two out of three?" You pretended to think.

        "What does the winner get?" That smirk came back.

        "That's for me to know and for you to find out~" you pouted, but chose a new fighter regardless of not knowing what was at stake. You lost the next game, but won the one after. You jumped up from you criss-crossed position on the floor There is no other way to sit when playing multiplayer.

        "Ha! What do I win?" Pidge stood on their toes and kissed your cheek. You blushed and sat down again. "Oh."

        "Hehe. I guess I win this one, don't I, [y/n]?"


	4. Forgiven (Galra!Keith)

        “Get your butt over here, mullet!”  You were on your couch under three blankets with an anime game paused on your screen.  The reason for the blankets was the unusually cold December weather - and your heater had broken the day before.  That's also why you called your boyfriend over; he was a living heater and you wanted to cuddle with him while playing video games or binging Netflix.

        Keith scowled.  “Only Lance calls me that.”  He was getting under the covers regardless and you giggled.  

        “What, is he your boyfriend~?”  You loved poking fun because Keith was adorable when he blushed.  When you found out, you had deemed it your life mission to see his red face as often as he could.  

        “W-what?  I'm no cheater, [y/n], I’m dating you, not him!”  You poked his side.  

        “Really, I could have sworn I had seen the two of you holding hands the other day?”  You knew the reason for that, but his face was starting to full on flush.  

        “Shiro made us because we had been fighting again!”  He got worked up so easily.

        “Oh, is that what happened?”  If you got him frustrated enough, he’d try to distract you by kissing you.  Making out with you usually worked.

        “You’re, you are, so frustrating!”  He finally gave up on explaining himself, and red faced, proceeded to show one of the few moments of dominance you ever really see - your boyfriend was a timid person and still doubted that you were actually there for him.  Keith was used to being alone, but he was getting used to you.

        Your body began to heat at his touch, and as soon as he pulled away, you began to shiver.  The blankets had slipped.  Cute, scarlet cheeks on display, Keith hooked an arm around you and pulled you close to his side.  He pulled one of your blankets up around you and stole the remote to turn on a series you had recently gotten obsessed with.

        You didn’t remember falling asleep, but when you woke up, it was dark, you were in your bed, and you were alone.  You got up, finding yourself in different clothes, and went to the kitchen.  The whole house was dark.  Where was Keith?  You passed by a calendar and started into the living room before you stopped and took a look at it.  It read June.

        You kneeled and started to cry.  The dream had been so real that you had believed it to be true, but it wasn’t.  Keith was long gone, and you couldn’t do anything about it.  The scars on your stomach pulsed as they often did when you thought about him.

        One day, set about a week after your dream/memory, you had been teasing Keith again, but instead of flustered, he was angered.  You apologized and backed off, but it was too late.  Keith bent down and covered his head.

        “Keith, baby, are you okay?”  You gingerly approached.  “I’m sorry for making fun of you, I won’t tou-”  you had cut off when you saw his hair was no longer black - it was more purple, and he was shaking as he grew fluffy ears.  “Keith?  Babe?”  You touched his shoulder, but something inside him had snapped.

        He lashed out with claws and got you in your stomach.  You knew immediately that you were going into shock when it didn’t hurt, plus, you were too preoccupied with your boyfriend to worry about your own pain.  “Keith?”  Your voice shook.  He was looking down, a growl growing in his throat.  He looked up at the sound of your voice.  You gasped.  His eyes were solid yellow, and his skin matched his hair.

        You were scared.

        You didn’t know what was happening.  And you were starting to feel the pain, and Keith’s teeth were bared as a warning to back of, and your vision was beginning to blur.  You didn’t know what to do.

        You began to black-out from blood loss and you don’t know if you were hallucinating or not, nut you swore you heard Keith whisper your name before turning and leaving the house.  In a haze, you called 911.  You simply gave your address before losing consciousness.

        While laying in your hospital room, you wondered where Keith was.  You wondered if he was thinking of you.

        When you went back home, you moved everything of his into your guest bedroom.  For the first few weeks, you avoided things that would remind you of him, but you couldn’t avoid your wound.

        Back in the hallway, on the floor, your body wracked with sobs.  You missed Keith.  You almost cried over the sound of a key in your door’s lock, but you figured it was your friend Lance.  You needed cheering up anyway.

        You felt arms wrap around you and you leant into the warm body, starting to calm down rather quickly.  That was odd.  Plus, Lance usually smelt like chili and honey.  You looked up into a pair of warm eyes that didn’t match your hispanic friend.  Instantly, you threw your arms around Keith’s neck, eyes watering up once again.  You whispered his name and pressed your face to his neck.

        “Why’d you leave me?”  He gripped you tighter.

        “I’m so sorry, [y/n].  I’m so, so, sorry.”  You heard tears thick in his voice as he reached a hand to grip your hair.  He was kneeling next to you, showing more emotion than you’d ever seen on him.  “I was so scared, I had to find out what had happened.”  He shook his head.

        “And?”

        “And I have it under control.  I had to make sure that you were safe, [y/n], I don’t want you hurt.”  You blink back tears, touched by how much Keith cared for you.  You hit his arm.  “Ow?”

        “You could have called, you ass!  Do you know how worried I was?  You were gone for months!”  You stood and Keith saw the edge of your scar.  He pushed your shirt up far enough to see the lines that raked across your skin - blemishes that he had inflicted.

        “When - did I?  Did I do this?”  He looked to see your reaction.  You were shaking your head but knelt again to embrace him.  

        “You didn’t mean to, Keith.  It was an accident and neither of us could do anything.”  He opened his mouth to argue.  “No, you couldn’t.  It wasn’t your fault, baby.  Besides, it makes me look like some hardened warrior, right?”  He smiled sadly and nodded.

        “Hey,” he was mumbling into your shoulder.  “Do you hate me?”  You laughed.

        “Sorry, I’m not laughing at you, but I’m in your arms.  If I hated yo, I would have called Coran to come take care of you.”  You snuggled closer, and hoped he didn’t hear you say “I love you.”  His grip had become crushing and you knew he had.  “Keith,” you looked at him.  “Stay with me please, I was miserable without you.  I need you in my life, and when you left…”

        When he left, you never thought you’d never again feel those arms around you, or those lips against yours.  Keith kissed you.  It showed you that he had missed you greatly, and that he thought of you in every moment.  He wanted to come back with every fiber in his being, but he stayed back to protect you.  That made you angry, but you forgave him.

        “Of course I’m going to stay, [y/n].  Also,”  He pecked your cheek.  “I love you too.”


	5. Pocky (Lance)

        “So what is this game called again?”

        Your best friend Lance had been acting funny ever since he had seen you after summer. Then he brought up this weird game that sounded like a trick.

        “The Pocky Game!” Pidge snickered from their bunk in their and Lance’s shared room.

        “And what’s the point of the game?” It was this part that made you think that Lance had an ulterior motive.

        “We each have one end in our mouths and - shut up Pidge! - and we both try to eat the most without the stick breaking.” The youngest in your friend group would not shut up, so Lance finally threw his shoe at them. Pidge made an offended noise before tossing it back from the top bunk. They were on their laptop, probably memeing to the max.

        “Okay. I think I get it.” You took the pink box from Lance and placed the bare end of the treat between your teeth. You didn’t realize how small the biscuits were until Lance was latched onto his side, smirking. You two barely started before it broke. Lance groaned.

        “You lost.” You didn’t like the strawberry flavor.

        “Do you have classic Pocky?” he shook his head.

        “Though Keith might have some when he come..I asked and he probably won’t listen, but he and Shiro should be here soon.” You were wasting time until your other three friends arrived. It was Hunk’s birthday and he was told to come last.

        “Fine. Give me another.” This time you had the coated end. Two seconds of your slow munching passed before the door slammed open, shocking Lance to break the Pocky this time. He stood, cursing, though you weren’t sure if it was because he lost or if it was Keith, since he had been yelled at before to not kick the door open, despite the broken lock.

        It was more likely Keith. Though he did have chocolate Pocky, which made you smile and that, in turn, calmed Lance’s nerves a bit.

        “Hey, you two should play too~” You weren’t sure entirely what you were suggesting, but when Keith blushed, you were decently sure of the goal of the game.

        “What are you playing?” Shiro didn’t know the game either, and when Lance glared at you, you smiled innocently.

        “The Pocky Game,” Lance said. He said before he threw the strawberry box at Keith.

        “Watch it, idiot, you’ll break them all.”

        “Bite me, mullet.”

        “No thanks.” He set up a game with his boyfriend. Shiro followed his lead, not questioning him. You really loved watching them together, so blindly trusting of one another. It really was romantic.

        “C’mon, [y/n]. You have your chocolate, let’s go again!” The two of you started up again, but there was a knock at the door, and Pidge ran to get it, bumping into Lance. He broke the treat again, and proving once again that you were a secret ninja, (Lance had accused you about a week after meeting you) you caught the pieces that fell between you two.

        “Pidge!” Lance had never tried so hard to kiss someone, but he knew that you were worth the effort. The universe, however, was hell bent on keeping the two of you apart. Or, at least Pidge was.

        Regardless, they opened the door to Hunk, and since Allura and Coran were busy with work, the party was complete.

        “Happy Birthday!” The three of you who weren’t upset, and Pidge all yelled at once to your hawaiian friend. Lance grumbled the same wishes a second late.

        “Thank you so much guys, I brought cake.” Hunk held up a disposable container that he had baked it in. It was his party, but he insisted on making it himself. You called out from where you were sitting on the floor.

        “Hey, big guy, come on in!” You stood and gestured him forward for a hug, which he immediately scooped you up into. You giggled. You always did like Hunk’s hugs.

        “Hey, [y/n]! Lance treating you well?” There was an ongoing joke that since you and the blue eyed boy were so close is because you were dating. You were actually best friends, which is why you’ve seen that birthmark he has on his upper thigh.

        You rolled your eyes. “Lance is trying to kiss me,” you whispered.

        Hunk was shocked. “I mean, who wouldn’t? You’re so nice, and he’s been lonely since Keith started dating Shiro?” Thankfully, Lance and Keith had started arguing again, causing everyone else to be distracted.

        Shiro stepped between the two boys, “What do you say we get this party started?”

\- - - - - - -

        Two bottles of sparkling cider, three bags of chips, and half a cake later, Hunk and Pidge were sleeping on Lance’s bunk and Shiro was cuddling with his boyfriend against one of the walls. You and Lance were battling one another in Mario Kart and attempting to be quiet while doing so.

        “You are so going down!” You spoke beneath your breath.

        “Come on, sister! You know I can’t be beat!” You punched him in the arm and nodded towards your large and bespeckled friends. He nodded, and shut off the game.

        “Hey! I was winning!” He hit your arm right where you had hit him.

        “You were not.” You huffed and turned away from Lance, eyes landing on a red box.

        “Hey~” you held up the box of Pocky. “We never finished our game earlier.” Lance flushed before remembering he was the one to suggest that you played in the first place.

        “Oh, yeah!” He took the box and held out a Pocky for you, which you took graciously.

        You counted the seconds as you two neared a kiss. You closed your eyes, but heard a giggle and opened them again. Pidge had cut the Pocky in half with their hand.

        “Pidge!” The both of you yelled.


	6. Sweet (Matt Holt)

I actually describe the reader in a more feminine way in this one, as opposed to my usual non-binary.

        “Get back here, Holt!”  You were chasing your boyfriend down the hallway of your apartment, but he used his slight height advantage to hold you necklace above your head as you reached for it.  “That’s not fair!”  He had spent the night, and your morning was like a fairy tail, waking up to a squinty-eyed Matt and nose kisses.  He’d stay over once in awhile, but the two of you would only cuddle, falling asleep wrapped in one another under two blankets because your apartment was usually freezing.  

        When you got up to get dressed, you had put on a shirt and panties before Matt swiped your necklace and took off out the door to engage in a one man game of keep-away.  The necklace was a silver crescent moon with the words “I love you to the moon and back,” which he had gotten you about a year into your relationship.  

        “I think you'll have to pay for it~” Matt winked and moved to kiss you.  You rolled your eyes and complied, gently pressing yourself to him.  He was so sweet, you weren't looking forward to him going on a mission to one of Pluto’s moons.  You were excited for him, glad he was going with Shiro, your guy’s best friend, and Dr. Holt, Matt’s father, but also sad he wouldn't be there to hold you when you were scared of the dry thunderstorms.

        “Here you are, princess.  Turn around and I'll put it on you.”  You did so and watched how the charm settled on your chest, completely in love with the man.

        “So, we have dinner with your family, right?  What are we going to do until then?”  Matt’e eyes lit up behind his glasses.

        “I have a surprise for you.  It was Katie’s idea, so she’ll be joining us today.”  You nodded and went to go make breakfast for the two of you while Matt went to finish getting dressed.  He was wearing the alien boxers you got him as a joke.

        You heard the shower turn on and you knew you had time to make something a bit more special.  You turned on music and danced and singed while cooking.  Matt made you so happy, and you really couldn't wait for him to get back, yet he didn't actually leave until tomorrow - Matt was going to leave the planet.  You started squealing, wondering how your dorky self managed to land someone so amazingly cool.

        The doorbell rang.  You want to the door and saw Katie standing on your step.  You opened the door wide enough for her to enter.  You still weren't wearing pants.

        “Katie, watch the eggs, stir them: and I'll go get dressed.”  When you, Matt, and Katie went swimming over the summer, the two of you had gotten dressed in the same room, so you weren't embarrassed, but for her sake you put on some pants and a bra.  

        Matt came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, and although you enjoyed the sight, you were sure that his little sister wouldn't.  You kissed him sweetly.  “Katie’s in the kitchen.”  His smile dropped off his face, and he rushed to dress himself.

        You re-joined Katie, rushing to remove the food from the stovetop.  As you were serving Matt and yourself, you glanced at the younger Holt.  “Have you eaten?”  She nodded and you breathed a sigh of relief.  

        You asked Katie how school was, and she started gushing about what she was doing in her science class.  She was so cute.

        Matt refused to tell you where you three were off to, but Katie was practically vibrating in excitement.  You tried to ask questions about the place, but Matt and Katie were very tight-lipped.  You were holding your boyfriend’s hand, and he also had a grip on his sister’s.  You felt you heart about to burst at the sight of them together.  Their relationship was much better than that of you and your siblings - you didn't even know where they were.

        “Close your eyes, darling~”  You smiled at the nickname.  Letting Matt drag you down the sidewalk, you heard the jingle of a bell, and the store you entered was filled with noise, chirps and barks.  You gasped and opened your eyes.  It was a pet shop?  You looked inquisitively at Matt.

        “Go pick out a dog, [y/n].  You’re going to need a friend while I’m gone and Katie is at school.”  You rolled your eyes at the implication that you had no friends.  You went to check out the puppies.  There was a beautiful chocolate lab and he was calling to you.  

        “Matt, come here, Katie!”  You were pointing.  “I want him.”  You were absolutely positive that he was perfect.  Katie squealed.  

        “Pluto.”  Matt chuckled and hugged you.

        A while later, Pluto was sniffing your apartment.  Katie was playing with him while Matt typed away at his computer.  He was already dressed for dinner, and you were getting ready.  

        Katie called out to you when you entered the main room.  “Hey, Pluto can play with our dog!”  She was dreaming of play dates.  You smiled.  

        “I can't wait, kid.”


	7. Patience (Shiro)

                You honestly hated getting hit on all the time - if only your boyfriend was with you, but he was away for work.

                Shiro was, actually, half a world away, so while he was off training for a mission to space that wouldn’t happen for another couple of months, you were in a small coffee shop, manning the only cappuccino machine within two miles of the high school. Those boys always said they had a girlfriend when their friends are in earshot, but when it's just them ordering, they say their name is your number or they order you as their drink.

                You even tried wearing a fake engagement ring to ward off their advances, but if anything they only tried harder, thinking that you were some prize to be won.

                Sometimes, you wondered how many of them wrote fake numbers on their cups and claimed that it was yours. Honestly, it was pathetic and highly annoying.

                Shiro heard your complaints often and asked you why you didn't change jobs, and you didn't know why. Maybe it was the joy in the regular customers’ faces when you started on their order the second you saw them approaching in the window, or the tips those kids gave you when trying to impress some girl, or the small glimpses into other people’s lives when they were in your place of occupation. He would often say that you should write a book with the way you told him this on the phone as you were getting ready for bed and he was eating lunch.

                Sometimes, if you were lucky, he'd be at his room, but he rarely got a day off. You were so proud of him, telling him before you said goodnight so he wouldn't give up.

                “You’re so lucky, babe. You get to see the stars without any light pollution to ruin the view.” He chuckled.

                “I’ll have to send you a picture, won’t I? Then we could look at them together.” He always had a way of making you swoon.

                “Hey. I love you.” He knew good-bye was coming soon since you couldn’t stop yawning.

                “I love you too, [y/n]. I can’t wait to see you again.” As far as you knew, that wouldn’t be until the last week before the launch, so that he could hold you before leaving the planet for a few months.

                “Goodnight, Shiro.” You could hear him smile.

                “Goodnight, beautiful.” You hung up and as you were plugging your phone in, you remembered when the two of you started your nightly (his daily) routine. You knew he said goodnight to you because where you were, it was ten-thirty, but for him it was one-thirty in the afternoon, and his friends were with him sometimes. They probably thought it was weird, so you asked what they thought about it.

                They thought it was cute, him calling you every day so you could hear his voice before bed since those times for you were set, but Shiro’s bedtime changed as often as the phases of the moon - you hardly ever caught him on your break.

                One time, on Thanksgiving, you called him on Skype so you could meet his friends, and from what you had heard (and also from what you had saw), they liked you and also wondered “what are you doing with a schmuck like Shirogane?” You simply smiled.

                “He’s good to me. I would never ask for anyone else.” To which at least half of them ‘aww’ed at. Climbing into your comforter, you fell asleep bracing yourself for tomorrow.

                The next day, as you were trying to explain to some girl that you didn’t have chai lattes, your phone went off. It only rang like that for an emergency.

                “I’m sorry, I have to take this.” She was angry, but you went into the back while your manager took over. “Hello?”

                It was Shiro.

                “Okay, I’m sorry, I know this is only for emergencies, but I need you to not open the thing I sent you until we’re Skyping, okay? I need you to promise me, [y/n]?” You nodded.

                “Okay, I understand. Kind of. Don’t open the package.”

                “Yes. I know you’re probably busy, but I couldn’t risk you opening it early.”

                “Yeah. You actually saved me from a teenaged nightmare. Thanks babe~! I’ll see you tonight then?” You really wanted to see him, it had been a few weeks since the last video chat.

                He laughed. “Yeah. Tonight. Bye, gorgeous.” He hung up. When you went back outside, the girl was gone and a regular customer who always changed their order every week was next in line.

                “Hey, [y/n]. How’s it going?” He said.

                “Good, Alex. What’ll it be today?”

\- - - - - - -

                Sitting at your computer that evening, your heart was pounding. The mysterious box was sitting on your desk off to the side. You listened to the familiar ringing, eagerly awaiting the man who was going to pick up your call. You were biting your lip in anticipation, a habit that Shiro often got after you for.

                You let out a sigh when he picked up, but it wasn’t your boyfriend on the other end.

                “Hey [y/n]. How is it over there?” Matt, Shiro’s best friend, roommate, and mission mate asked.

                “It’s going good. Where’s Shiro?” You were very confused. He usually tried to avoid making promises he couldn't keep.

                “Oh, he got called off to some extra training last minute, and he left his phone here, so I guess I can’t call him. He did say that you would be calling, and if his laptop started to ring I could answer it. He said that you could open your box and tell him about it when you see him next?” You nodded, and in the haste to open the medium package, you didn’t notice Matt hang up.

                Ripping off the tape, you saw that inside the box was only an envelope. It was weird for someone to send a letter inside of a box, but you didn’t dwell on it too long. You opened the envelope and another, smaller one fell out. This one was entirely covered in packing tape. Letting out a frustrated groan, you searched through your desk drawers for your scissors.

                With some difficulty, you managed to cut it open to see a small piece of paper folded in half. Nervous, you peered at the message scrawled inside and widened your eyes in response.

                “Will you marry me, [y/n]?” It read. You glanced back at your monitor to see the screen saver showing off your favorite picture of you and Shiro.

                You tried calling Shiro twice but remembered Matt’s story and how he had held up Shiro’s phone. Your Skype dialings also went unanswered.

                Something was gnawing at your stomach as you lay in bed, having given up attempts at reaching Shiro for the time being. You would try again tomorrow.

                At work, your boss could tell you were uneasy about something, but he didn’t approach you, which you thought was odd, as he was usually on you about your health and such.

                Three orders into the day, you saw something weird passing the shop. It almost looked like Shiro was outside. You shook your head and busied yourself with cleaning a counter. You must have been hallucinating because of the shock of the question he asked yesterday. Beginning a simple latte, you didn’t look up when the bell on the door rang, you just called out your usual welcome.

                “[y/n]?” your head snapped up. Shiro. Leaving your station, you rushed to hug the man, shocked at how muscular he had become in the few months you had spent apart.

                “Shiro, sweetie, I thought you weren’t coming for a few more months?” You were in tears, so happy to see your boyfriend that every thought left your mind as you squeezed him as hard as you could to make sure he wasn’t an illusion.

                “[y/n], hey.” He pulled away and kissed your cheek. You looked up at him, curious, before he knelt to one knee. “You stood by me, even if we weren’t actually with one another. You stayed loyal, even though you had so many chances to leave me. I love you so much and it would give me such pleasure if you would do me the honor of marrying me.” You hands were covering your mouth.

                “Oh, Shiro, I thought last night was a dream! You actually- Yes! Yes, I will.” You kissed him like a man drank water when he was without for a few days. Cheers erupted around you and when you glanced at the line of impatient high schoolers, you thought some of the boys looked embarrassed.


	8. Lost (Shiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love is like a razor blade  
> Double edge and double pain” - 'The Nature of Love' by Ministry

        She was gone

        As they dragged me away, she’s all I could think about.

        I had told her I would come back to her. These strange purple beings were making a liar out of me yet - I won’t see her again, not by how roughly they were gripping my arms. I looked up, panicked. “Where are you taking me?” I only got hit.

        When I came to, I was in a cell with Matt, but Dr. Holt was nowhere to be seen. I sat up, gasping for air. I glanced around, trying to get ahold of my bearings. Matt was already awake, curled into a ball, sitting in the corner farthest from the cell door. Everything was shades of pink and purple and black, and when I looked down, I was no longer in my bright orange space suit. Looking at Matt again, neither was he. Glancing around, there was no defined bars keeping us in, but there was a large, somewhat translucent pink wall. Watching it, I saw a flicker every once in awhile, so it was likely a projected electric hologram or force field.

        When I started to stand up, my head spun. I would have to stay sitting then. I groaned and put my hand to my head. I vaguely remembered being hit at the time. Matt looked up, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. In a way, that’s just what he was - a startled deer. When he spoke, he had barely whispered.

        “Shiro…” He sounded almost relieved. He hesitantly crawled over to me. I pulled my hand away from my face and realized that it was wet, but not dark. Tears. I squeezed my eyes shut. [y/n]. I hoped Matt couldn’t see me crying in these lights.

        “Yeah, buddy?” He bumped up into my side, and now I could see that he didn’t have his glasses.

        “I’m scared. They came by while you were out and they said we would have to fight if we were able.” I could feel him shaking. He never liked to admit it usually, but he often needed me to be his rock. If I was fine, he’d try to be the same.

        But he could feel my pain no matter what kind of brave face I tried to put on. I put my arm around his shoulders and pulled him tight.

        “I’ll get us out of here, somehow.” Marr had always looked like his sister, but he was nearly identical to her when he looked up at me then.

        “Do you promise?” His eyebrows scrunched together. I opened my mouth, unsure of what I was going to say, but two people stopped outside of the cell. I could only assume they were our jailers.

        “Small one. You've been summoned.” The voice was metallic - an android or sentry of some sort?

        “No.” I shielded Matt with my own body, wincing at the moment. We couldn't be separated, or we might not find one another again.

        “You were not asked. Move out of the way.” The robot pointed something at me - a gun, probably. I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned, Matt just shook his head sadly and stood to comply.

        “I'll come back, Shiro.” He didn't sound very sure of himself. When they were gone, a creature in the cell opposite of me spoke up.

        “The old one didn't come back.” I looked up. I could barely see them through two pink force fields and on top of that, they were sitting in the shadows, but their eyes were entirely yellow. Their eyes stood out even through the transparent walls.

        “Was he taller than Matt? Thinner than me but bigger than him?” I caught sight of a slight nod. Where was Dr. Holt then? I tried to calm myself. There was no use in getting myself riled up. Patience yields focus. She flashed in my mind, and I willed her away. I had to focus and see where I was.

        Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to stand. I went as close to the glowing wall as I dared, and inspected the outside. I was just off of a hallway, lined in both sides with countless cells, some empty, some not.

        “Where am I?” My neighbor seemed to not be feeling chatty anymore and didn't answer. Studying the force field, I saw a glitch or something in the corner, like a loose link in chain mail. I wondered if I could use that later.

        I heard steps from down the hall and as they drew closer, there was also the noise of something being dragged. I hurriedly say against the far wall. When the sentries came into view, I saw that they were dragging Matt. They stopped in front of my cell. They opened the door and threw him in.

        “You've been summoned by the high priestess. Get up.” I did so, if only for Matt’s sake. He came back, so that meant something, right? As the end of the hall, they blindfolded me and led me somewhere. I kept track of each turn we made.

        When we stopped, I could feel an odd sort of energy from behind the door. Was this ‘priestess’ some sort of witch?

        The door opened.

        I was shoved in and shackled to a wall or something before the blindfold was removed. A hunched over old woman with long white hair was in front of me. After a moment, I figured out that her skin was actually purple, like the men who capture us.

        “Where am I?” As soon as I spoke, a charge of purple-white lightning sprung from her fingertips and hit me square in the chest. A yell ripped out of me, but I didn't figure it out until later.

        “You won't be asking questions here, human.” I gasped when she stopped. Would it be like this if I didn't answer her questions how she'd like me to? “What do they call you?”

        “Shiro.” How hard would the questions be?

        “You are older than the smaller one, Matt, yes? Are you still ‘young?” Her voice was like a dagger against my neck, though I knew the lightning was much more of a threat. Did she not know much about humans? Or did Matt tell her about us?

        “Yes, I'm still quite young.” She nodded, smiling in a way that sent freezing chills down my spine.

        “No illness or injury?” I tried to calm my breathing.

        “None.” I so badly wanted to know what was going on.

        “Very well. You are suitable for the gladiator fights. One more question, what were you doing on that moon?” I wasn't sure what the other two said.

        “We were exploring.” She sent a shock through me.

        “No, not the three of you, you specifically.”

        “I- I was the pilot. I was, I was back up for them. They're the scientists!” I felt guilty. It looked, at their tech, that two human scientists would be useless to them anyway, but the feeling persisted. The pain stopped, but in the palm of her hand, a dark purple it's started growing from nothing.

        “Good. Welcome to the Galra Empire, Shiro.” She grinned wickedly and my eyes widened.

        “Wait, I don't-!” The orb hit me and I blacked out again.

\- - - - - - -

        “-ro. Shiro!” Slowly, fuzzy images came into focus as I regained consciousness. Matt was calling my name. I sat up and a dull pounding in my head was the only proof I had that I had visited the witch.

        “Matt.”

        “We’re going to be fighting. I can't fight! I'm going to die! I'll never see Katie again, or my mom or my dad!”

        “Matt!” His rambling cut off and he looked at me. “I'll get us out of here.” The alien across the hall spoke up.

        “There's a ship headed to the work camps the same day as the next gladiator fights.” I nodded. He looked to have been here for a while, he must have known for sure.

        “Then we’ll escape.”

\- - - - - - -

        Over the next few days, I learned as much as I could about where we, Matt and I, were. We were in the prison under the gladiator stadium. We had meal times in a common area, so I could ask around about the Galra Empire. Almost nobody answered, but I found out that the leader was a guy called Zarkon.

        Whenever the prisoners were transferred from our cells for our meals, I'd get a glimpse of the sentries on their rounds. I had always taken my inner clock for granted when I was on Earth, but I was thankful for it now. I found holes easily and kept them filed away.

        Then the day of the fights came around. They took us from our cells and lined us up, but Matt was first. The crowd was large and loud. Matt was starting to freak out, and I knew I had to do something to keep him alive. Information flooded my mind - the work camps are where the captured prisoners went when they couldn't fight. Dr. Holt mint be there, and if I could escape, at least the two of them would be together.

        I had to make a scene, I had to fight, because as least I had a chance.

        I had to render Matt incapable of fighting.

        I pushed Matt out of the way when the blade was offered to him. “This is my fight!” I yelled, grabbing it at cutting his leg with it. I knew he would misunderstand, so I tackled him. “Take care of your father,” I muttered. It would have to do until I could catch up to them. I was dragged off of him.

        They took him away and threw me into the ring, the sword tossed in after me. Willing myself to be brave, I turned to face the beast, Myzax, and picked up the sword. I needed to succeed, if not for myself, if not for Matt, then for her, [y/n], my lover back on Earth.

        The battle was long, but after I was locked down countless times, I noticed the pattern in Myzax’s fighting. A flaw that large was begging to be exploited.

        As I had hoped, I was escorted back to my cell after I won. I sat on the ground, battered and bruised, and waited for the sentries to leave. When they did, I pulled a couple stolen knives and a spoon from my clothes. I kept a grip on one of the knives and tucked the other back in my sleeve. I placed the spoon on the ground in front of the glitch in the force field wall.

        I looked to the person in the cell across from me. “It was nice knowing you, Cliiza. Wish me luck.” He nodded, and gently, I lived the spoon into the glitch. Thee wall flickered before shutting off. I jumped out, and as I was moving down the hallway, I heard it snap back on. It must have fixed itself after short circuiting. I knew that we went to eat in shifts, so I pressed against the wall to wait for the sentries to come get the first couple prisoners closest to the door. When they did, I slipped out of the door while it was closing behind them.

        I snuck all the way to the ship deck before I ran into problems. I had never been this far, for one, and I also didn't know the guard layout. Luckily, there was a ship waiting for someone, but there were two guards in front of it.

        I could try to short circuit them as well, if they were sentries, but something told me they weren't. Cursing, I tried to see inside the ship. No one. This could be my only chance.

        Thanking the garrison for making me do all those hours of combat training, I rushed the guards from the side. The first, I took down easily, but I didn't know the second had a gun. He he short at me, and I tried to dodge, but the blast hit me across the bridge of my nose. The blast was a laser, and it cauterized on impact.

        I let out a cry and slipped out the other knife taking a brief second to exhale quickly at the burning pain before attacking with both blades. They were dinner knives however, and I didn't have much strength after my fight to do any real damage to the guard. Before I knew it, I was being restrained by reinforcements. The first guy had regained consciousness long enough to call them while I was wrestling with the second.

        Next I knew, I was being hit by that god awful purple-white lightning. That witch’s horrible voice scraped the insides of my ears. “My, my. You are a fighter~”

        Before I blacked out, it hit me that I wasn't going to escape. I didn't have a chance. I wasn't going to see [y/n] again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized, when watching the second season, that his escape story doesn’t match up with the one from the first season, so this is my way of making them both true.


	9. Tutoring (Lance)

        You couldn't think of a single way to convince Lance to pay attention.

        The two of you were studying for a huge chemistry test coming up, but your boyfriend wouldn't keep his eyes or hands or words to himself. On more than one occasion, you had to slap his hands away from your thighs. Eventually, you moved to the other side of the table, but that didn't stop him from spouting countless terrible pick-up lines.

        “Hey, are you made of copper and tellurium? ‘Cuz you're CuTe~” You groaned. He's told that one twice already.

        “C’mon, I tell a chemistry joke, but you had no reaction.” He couldn't stay serious and started laughing.

        “Lance, focus, please.”

        “I am. I've got my ion you,” he snickered. “Hey, hey. Do you have eleven protons? Because you are sodium fine.” You smile at that, realizing he was learning things he needed by trying to flirt with you. He took this as a sign to continue.

        “I wish you name was Avogadro,” he started.

        “Why?” You pushed.

        “Because then I would already know your number.”

        “Which is…?”

        “Six point zero two times ten to the twenty-third,” he said smugly. You reached across the table and kissed him.

        “Very good, Lance.” He blushed. “Are you going to turn red every time we kiss? I mean, it's cute, but we’ve been dating for a year and a half.” He turned away from you.

        “What? I still can't believe you agreed to go out with me. We were sophomores, I was but a weak player lost in a sea of not so small fish.” You rolled your eyes.

        “You're no player, we've been dating for two odd years.”

        “How do you know I haven't been playing you?” He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. You leaned forward and kissed him, turning his face red.

        “That's how.” You turned the page of your textbook and began to read aloud, not finishing certain sentences so that Lance could fill in the blanks. That is, until he interrupted again.

        “Are you made of fluorine, iodine and neon? Because you're damn FINe.” They were pretty bad, the pick-up lines.

        “Hey, Lance, I want to get with you like francium wants to get with fluorine.” Two could play at that game. He blushed. He was smooth when flirting, but if someone did it to him, he turned as red as a cherry. It was a nice color against his skin.

        “Um…are you full of beryllium, gold and titanium?” You rest your chin on your hand, which in turn was propped up by your elbow on the table.

        “Why do you ask?” He was so cute when he was flustered.

        “Because you're BeAuTifull?” You smiled lovingly at him. You were already his, yet he continued to try and impress you. You really liked that.

        “Alright, hot stuff.” You kissed his cheek. “Let’s get back to work.” He groaned.

        “Buzzkill.”


	10. Forbidden (Pidge)

(If you have a problem with the strictly romantic relationship between a fourteen year old and and eighteen year old, this is not the story for you. Also, female reader.)

        You knew you really shouldn’t have done it, but you had fallen for your boyfriend’s younger sister regardless. Of course, Matt and you were only ‘dating’ so that your parents wouldn’t get on either of you for being gay. You didn’t think that it would be too hard since the two of you hung out 24/7 anyway, but when you met Katie, you knew it would be.

        The young girl was twelve, and you were sixteen when you met, but your heart didn’t care, and Katie acted so much older than her years. She was perfection. Her snark and sass was enough to rival your own and she was way smarter than you were. You had never been one to excessively praise, but you really wanted to raise little Katie on a pedestal and shout for the world to pay attention.

        Sometimes, when you went over to Matt’s place, and he was still in the shower, you’d chat with Katie while she worked on a technological something or other. She was a wonderful person, and she loved her brother to no end. She was adorable, and you kind of wanted her all to yourself, to hide her from all the impurities of the world, and soon the two of you became friends as well.

        When Matt and Dr. Holt died on the Kerberos mission, it was hard on both of you, and Katie had often snuck into the Garrison to look at the confidential files to find out the truth. She didn’t believe that they were dead. She thought that aliens had abducted him or something else. Anything else.

\- - - - - - -

        “Give it up, you're obviously not going anywhere right now, you're too tired.” This is about a year after the Kerberos mission failure and Katie was spending the night at your house. She was working on a mess of circuit board and wires and you wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

        “Yeah, whatever.” She dropped her work, frustrated and exhausted, and made her way to your bed. She added and removed clothing as necessary to be comfortable before climbing under the blankets with you.

        “Oh my God, your feet are freezing Katie!” You curled your toes and drew your own feet away from hers.

        She giggled evilly, pressing her hands to the back of your neck. You let out a shrill scream, trying to escape from her icy clutches.

        You fell off the bed.

        “Katie, go put on some socks!” You sat up, wrapped in all of the blankets. She rolled her eyes, but went to your dresser and grabbed out of your favorite pair to wear.

        “You're such a wimp.” You gave her a stink eye, trying your best to shut her up without using words, but that wasn't the most effective strategy. She kept talking. “Poor circulation isn't something I can change at a simple thought, so you'll just have to d-” you tried a different approach.

        You climbed onto the bed and rolled onto Katie while she was talking and gave her a small peck on the lips. You had never seen Katie Holt speechless before, with the exception of the week after her brother’s disappearance. The girl shut her mouth real quick once you did that. Well, she did for a moment. At first, you thought she didn't like you to that point, and that tomorrow would be awkward when you dropped her off at her Mom’s house, but you knew differently at her response.

        “[y/n]? Could you, um, do that again? But not as quick this time?” You smiled. She really could have just kissed you herself, but you thought that she might have needed a second opinion for her working mind.

        “Sure thing.” This one lingered, and you really hoped that Katie was as open to explore her sexuality as she seemed to be, but you knew she was younger than you and likely didn't have many friends like her brother had to experiment with. He had been your own first kiss and you knew that guys just weren't for you.

        “Um, [y/n]?” You nodded to encourage her next question. “One more time?” At her tone, you knew it wasn't for ‘science reasons’ like her usual curiosities, but simply because she actually wanted to kiss you again. You smiled.

        In a lower voice, you answered. “Of course,” and smiled as you poured your feelings into a third kiss. You had been wanting this for at least two years, and here you were, finally confessing in a way you never considered. You thought you'd be more romantic in telling Katie you liked her, but knowing her, you should have known it was going to come out when she wouldn't shut her scientist mouth.

        “So, [y/n], you like me?” You rolled your eyes.

        “I have for the last two years, thanks for noticing.” Her eyes widened.

        “Really? When I was twelve?” She was a bit taken aback. “What was there to like?” she was genuinely surprised. You pulled Katie in for a hug,

        “There was plenty enough. You’re a genius, and you’re super sweet, and kind.” She was blushing, embarrassed that you thought so highly of her. She clumsily kissed you so you’d stop talking.

        “You have to drop me off early tomorrow so I can get ready for my first day at the Garrison.” You nodded.

        “Should I start calling you Pidge now too?” Her eyebrows scrunched together as she thought. You loved that, you thought that it was adorable, but she’d likely bite off one of your hands before she’d accept that compliment.

        “Probably. Especially if we’re going to be dating, I’m expecting daily phone updates on your life, and visits every two weeks so that it’s more likely to believe that I’m a boy.”

        “Why are you going all ‘Mulan’ on this school again?” You saw that resolve that only comes around when memories of Matt come up. You knew why even before she answered.

        “Because Iverson knows my face. He’ll recognize me otherwise.”

        “Well, I can’t wait to see how your hair will look, ‘Fa Mulan’.” She scoffed. She probably regretted telling you her plan now.

        “Shut up. Besides, it’s known that most crushes last around four months, and that after that is love, so theoretically, if you’ve liked me for two years, you won’t care what I look like, because you love me.” You were pouting.

        “Pidge, at least let me say it~!!” She looked at you expectantly. “I’m not saying it right now!!”

        “So you don’t love me?”

        “No, I do, just-” Your eyes widened. “Katie!!”

        “Who’s Katie?” She was such a smart ass, that it actually physically hurt sometimes.

        “Pidge, shut up.”

        “Make me.”

        “Alright.” You kissed her again, effectively doing so.

        “I could get used to that.”


	11. Closer (Shiro)

Inspired by this video - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PT2_F-1esPk

 

        The night wasn’t going exactly the way you thought it would, considering you were at a party. Not exactly your idea of a great time, but the music was good and the ocean breeze felt nice compared to the early June heat. Your friends looked to be having the time of their lives, though, so you stayed. You might not have met the love of your life otherwise.

        You were a ways away from the bonfire and surrounding drunks, far enough that you wouldn't be hit by sand when someone stumbled by you, but close enough to hear the punk music blasting from someone’s Bluetooth speakers. You were sitting on the ground in a pair of shorts and a tank-top, holding your red solo cup half-filled with a cheap-tasting local brew.

        Then, when you thought that you'd had enough of being a wallflower, a man came from the group and sat to the right of you. He was beautiful in the fire’s light.

        “So,” he said. “Do you like Spider-Man?” You gave him a weird look. That was one way to start a conversation.

        “Um, I guess he's cool. Why do you ask?” He smirked.

        “I have two friends who argue over him all the time. One of them thinks that he's the best, but the other thinks that Deadpool is where it's at.” You nodded in understanding.

        “Actually, I think that Spidey-pool is where it's at.” The man scoffed.

        “Someone else I know thinks the same. Coincidentally, she thinks the first two should also get together.”

        “They obviously sound like they should get together as it is. They must be made for one another.” You shifted your cup from your right hand to your left and extended your free hand. “I'm [y/n].” Even if his opening sentence was odd, this guy seemed cool.

        “Call me Shiro. Everyone does.” He shifted and reached his right hand over to shake yours. Instantly, your eyes were drawn to his shoulder. It was covered with a gorgeous black line tattoo. Bringing your eyes down to see it all, you saw five robotic lions, all slightly different. The one by his elbow was almost entirely black, and it leaked down into what looked to be a robot suit from an anime that you watched when you were younger. As he moved his arm, you saw that the inside of his forearm had something in a script. It read ‘patience yields focus.’

        “Shiro, huh? Nice ink.” He smiled, and your breath was taken.

        “Thanks. It means a lot to me. When I was younger, I was a huge fan of lions, and each one of these represents one of my closest friends.” That was really sweet. “And this one is because I’m a huge nerd.” He gestured to the mecha.

        You snorted at that. “Really now?”

        “Yeah. I mean, it helps that I have a robot theme going, because how cool are robot lions?” You simply giggled.

        “Pretty cool.” You had to give him that. He nodded, but her also shook his fist.

        “Damned right. Now, [y/n], what are you doing all the way out here?” He raised an eyebrow.

        “I don’t like large crowds of people.” You shrugged and took a sip from your cup.

        “Then what was the point of coming here?” He likely already knew the answer to that one.

        “My friends dragged me. But hey, I got a cool shot from over here.” You handed him a picture that had printed out of your camera about half an hour ago. It was a shot of the bonfire with dancing silhouettes of black in the foreground.

        “Nice. It looks pretty cool.” As soon as he finished talking, ‘I Miss You’ by Blink-182 came on. The crowd in front of you had mixed reactions - half groaned and half cheered, but all sang along. You sat back, laughing. The song was iconic, you couldn’t deny.

        Afterwards, Shiro asked if you wanted to ‘blow this popsicle stand.’ You nodded, and when you got up, you first went to your friends to let them know you were ducking out.

        His car was nice, clean, and not too obnoxious. You were seated and seat-belted (Shiro made sure) before he started the car. The stereo had been left on, and classical music had begun to fill the air.

        “Well that’s a contrast.” If you had looked twice, you would have seen him blushing, but you didn’t mind the Beethoven playing quietly in the background.

        “So, I hope you don’t mind my bringing you back to my place - there aren’t many places open at this time of night.” You shook your head.

        “I don’t mind. I mean, as long as you have something to eat. I’m starving.”

        Shiro lived nearby, and it was actually a pretty nice house. “Here we are.” He pulled into his garage, and as you were struggling with your seatbelt, he went around the car and opened the door. “Thank-you.” You stood up, but when you glanced back into the car, you had left sand everywhere. He said it was fine, since he want to the beach all the time.

        The two of you ended up not eating that night.

        In the morning, you couldn’t find your shirt, so you put on one of Shiro’s as you went to find it. You made your way out into the living room, and smelt something good. Glancing over to the kitchen, you saw a half-dressed Shiro wearing a frilly pink apron, flipping pancakes. You had smelt the bacon that was cooling off on a paper towel.

        “Morning~” he called out to you. His smile was as adorable as it was infectious. You smiled as well.

        “Good morning.”

\- - - - - - -

        “No, you don’t understand,” you were trying to convince Shiro that you would fall flat on your face before you would actually be successful at rollerskating. He chuckled.

        “I’m sure I don’t. Now give me your hand. And your camera.” Hesitantly, you did so, and he helped you glide around the wooden rink. He was really good. You really liked the way he held your hand. It was very comfortable, especially compared to some people in the past.

        “Smile!” You looked up, having been watching your legs so you didn’t trip and bring Shiro down with you. You heard the click of your camera, and the familiar sound of it spitting out a picture soon after. “Hehe. Cute.” Shiro showed it to you. It was a shot of you looking almost scared as you gripped his tattooed arm, so tight that your nailed pulled at his skin a bit.

        You scowled. “Nuh-uh. I’m not cute. Not at all.” He skated in closer and pulled your jaw so you look look up at him. He kissed your nose.

        “Yes, you are.” The two of you had been dating for about two weeks now. Everything about him was amazing, and you almost didn’t want to believe that he liked you - but his kisses were evidence enough to convince you of anything.

        Soon enough, you could skate around a bit unsteadily on your own, but you still held onto Shiro’s hand.

        “Alright, [y/n]. I know your friends are going to another party tonight - Kayla told me - but I want to hang out with you, not them, and I know you don’t like large social gatherings of any kind, wo what do you want to do tonight?” The two of you were unlacing your skates and were deciding on what to do.

        “Could we stay in again?” He nodded.

        “Sure thing. What’s on the menu?” You thought about it.

        “I’m thinking...pizza? And then dessert?” You made sure he knew what you were suggesting. He smiled.

        “Alright. Sounds good to me.” That’s the night you found out Shiro liked it when you bit his tattoo.

        Another few weeks into the summer, it was now the end of July. You and Shiro were at the beach once again. It was about an hour until high tide, so it was a bit chiller that it had been earlier, and it wasn’t as crowded either. You were having fun, taking pictures of the water and of the beachfront and of Shiro.

        He was coming towards you, arms open and smile wide. You took the shot just as he was about to pick you up. You squealed and wrapped your arms around his neck as he kissed you. He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist.

        He let you come down and you positioned the camera so that you could get a picture of the with the sunrise behind you.

        “Okay, I wanna go watch a movie,” Shiro said. You nodded.

        “Alright. What are we watching?” Shiro was walking ahead of you, leading you by the hand.

        “I was thinking something scary?” You thought about it.

        “Sure. I’m down.” You were looking forward to cuddling with Shiro during the movie.

        “Just be sure to wipe off the sand before we actually go inside the theater.” You nodded. The two of you actually ended up meeting two of your friends who were also on a date, and you ended up combined parties, much to Shiro’s disdain. You noticed this.

        “What’s wrong?” He leaned over and whispered what he would have done, in the back of the theater, if the two of you had only been alone. “Oh, is that so?” You voice was a bit higher pitched than you would have liked.

\- - - - - - -

        Shiro didn’t know that you were only visiting until a week before you were due to leave.

        “What? You’re leaving?” You had let it slip one night while the two of you were laying in bed, saying that you didn’t want to go.

        “Well, I mean, not for another week. I live in the city, and I have to go back to school.” He sat up hurriedly and looked at you.

        “What year? Please tell me you’re not a minor.” Your eyes wandered his bare chest.

        “Going into junior at uni.” Your hands began to trace where your eyes had been.

        Your conversation was paused until the morning.

        Over coffee and eggs, the serious questions were asked.

        “So, you’re going to be a junior in college in a few weeks?” He asked. You nodded. “I’m sure you can tell by the lack of serious food and clothes, but this is only my summer home, and I share it with this little sweet elderly couple who come during the winter.” You took a sip of your coffee, sure that he wasn’t done sharing. “I do work in the city as a businessman, nothing fancy It’s pretty boring.” Your brain took it upon itself to procure an image of Shiro in a suit. You did not mind.

        “Cool. What business?”

        “Just a bank. It’s a good pay and I have a lot of downtime, surprisingly.”

        “So if we both live in the city, we’re going to continue out relationship, right?” He gave you an incredulous look.

        “Why wouldn’t we?” This shocked you.

        "Oh, you know the movies. College girl goes to the beach for some summer fun, finds love, gets heartbroken when she finds out she’ll have to leave and come back to real-life?” Shiro shook his head and stood. He made his way around the table to that he stood behind you.

        “I’m sorry to break it to you,” he leaned down and whispered in your ear, giving you goosebumps. “But this is real-life.” He kissed your cheek and reached to grab his coffee mug. He downed the rest of it before going to the sink and rinsing it out.

        “So will you drive me back when it’s time to go?” He nodded.

        And he kept good on that promise. When you had everything packed, you said good-bye to your friends and hopped into Shiro’s car. During the drive, that Blink-182 song from the party played.  The both of you played the part of the social butterflies this time, singing loudly to the lyrics, if slightly off-key. After about twenty minutes, Shiro stopped the car.

        He got out and opened your door. He held his hand out to you - ever the gentleman. You got out, confused. You were nowhere near the city. In fact, you were parked just off the road and you were facing the ocean. It was kind of nice.

        Shiro leaned you against the front of his car and began to kiss you. It was the real good-bye kiss, since you wouldn’t do it in front of people you knew. You were a bit short, however, so he picked you up to sit on the hood and rested one hand on your thigh, the other climbing your back to tangle in your hair. It was almost magical.

        When you and Shiro pulled up to your dorm, hours later, there were a few wolf whistles and catcalls from your friends who were still unpacking their jeep. They all loved Shiro, and once, when you all went out bowling, one of them got a handful of his butt. You had been upset, but his face was cute when it was red. Plus, there was the, ah, intense good-bye kiss.

\- - - - - - -

        Shiro and you had been dating for four years before he proposed. Four years of struggle since you had school and all, and because there was not much time for the two of you to hang out. Four years of unease, because so many other people were way cooler than you, and Shiro could have his pick.

        But it all turned out wonderful in the end.

        The location of the reception had been Shiro’s choice - it was at a hotel, and he couldn’t get over the sight of you. After he danced with his mother, and yours (and, of course, with you) he saw you sitting at the bar in the corner waiting for a drink. You took his breath away, to say the least.

        Your favorite part of the wedding reception was the photo album that was passed from guest to guest. It was a scrap-book kind of thing, but with blank margins around the pictures. It had been completed that day by your best friend, the last picture of you and Shiro’s first kiss as a married couple.

        Each of the guests was encouraged to flip through it, many of the pictures from your first summer together, and to write comments. The one in the front you were fond of - it was ‘I love you’ written by both you and Shiro.


	12. Violet (Keith)

*Soulmate!AU where you can't see the color of your soulmate's eyes until your eyes meet*  
/////

        "What the hell does purple look like?!"  Everyone looked up at you.  You were at your cousin's wedding reception, and everyone was talking about what a pretty purple the bridesmaid's dresses were.  You had thought that, for some reason, they were all in gray, which was really weird for a wedding, but your cousin always had been excentric.

        "Oh,you were gone from school when they explained it, weren't you?"  You mom realized that she had taken you to some funeral when they talked to the students about soulmates.

        "Explained what?"  You were a bit agitated, as you had heard of the color purple before, when you were younger and were learning colors in the first place, but you never understood why you needed a name for another shade of gray.  You learned eventually that it was it's own color, but you hid the fact that you couldn't see it. 

        Until the wedding, that is. 

        Your mother took you, her twelve year old child, off to the bathroom and stopped just outside of the doors.

        "[y/n], you know we have soulmates, correct?"  You nodded.  "Well, the color you can't see is the color of your soulmate.  It is rather strange that you can't see purple though."  Instantly, you thought that you were a fluke - damaged goods.  Who has purple eyes?

        You nodded.  "Okay."  You didn't really mean that though.  When they say 'ignorance is bliss,' they mean it.  You felt terrible, insecure after finding out that's how soulmates met.

        Five years later, you were walking down the street with your headphones in, on your way back to your summer job, since you had left for lunch.  You hummed lightly, but was shocked when a boy came up behind you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

        He was wearing a hat over his shaggy black hair.  His head was down and he spoke out of the side of his mouth.

        "Act like we're dating - I'm being followed."  You wrapper your arm around his waist and tucked you earbud in his ear.  You had always wondered if things like this happened in real life.  Apparently they do.

        The boy scoffed at the song coming through your headphones.  "What?"  He shook his head, but continued on.  "What?  It's a good song.  At least, I like it."  The boy had a really slim waist, you couldn't help but notice.  And you liked his arm around you.

        "So where are you headed?"  He asked finally.

        "Back to work," you said.

        "Oh, no, we can't go there.  I know a better place."  When you were supposed to cross the street, he turned you so that the both of you took a left instead, crossing the intersection and leaving in the opposite direction of your work.

        You shook your head.  "This better be worth something."

        After the two of you walked for about five minutes in silence (save for your music playing) the boy stopped.  You were in front of an ice cream shop.  He removed your earbud from his ear and took his arm back.  You suddenly felt cold, despite the summer heat, but the stranger took your hand to keep up the illusion of affection.

        "Hey, Shiro, I've got your flash drive."  The man behind the counter looked up.  You couldn't help but giggle when you saw him.

        The man was tall, buff, covered in scars, and wearing a pink apron.  He nodded towards you after acknowledging your kidnapper.  "Who's your friend?"

        "Oh, this is - Shit."  The boy looked at you, going to ask your name, but he met your eyes.  You had never seen that color before.  This boy was your soulmate, which meant his eyes were what people called 'purple.'  You gasped.

        The boy was your soulmate!

        A darker-skinned, skinny boy danced over. "What's wrong, Keith, cat got your tongue?"

        You and the boy - Keith - stared at one another.  The dancing boy looked confused, like Keith hadn't reached his taunt the way he wanted him to.  He also gasped when he heard Keith say "So that's [e/c].  It's beautiful."  You found yourself blushing.

        "Hey, Shiro?"  The dancing boy called out.  "We may have a little bit of a problem."  Shiro looked up from the sundae that he was making.  "I think Keith kidnapped some person and they turned out to be his soulmate." 

        "Really?"  Shiro looked between the two of you.  "Oh.  I know that look.  Congratulations you two!"  He finished the treat he was making and rung up the pre-teen girl and her little brother.  There was light applause for you and Keith, despite the Latino boy saying something about you being kidnapped.  "I'll make you two a chocolate shake, on the house." 

        Keith shook out of his daze.  "Hey, no, I didn't kidnap them.  I take offense to that."  He crossed his arms and gave a look to the other boy.

        "Um, so why did you need me to come with you?"  From the way that conversation was flowing, it looked like you were aiding in some espionage activity. 

        "Oh," Keith said.  "There really wasn't a reason, a friend of ours wanted me to pick up some random person off the street.  Pidge said we needed some variety in our lives."  The brown-haired boy went over to you.

        "And to think our resident mullet-head would have picked up his soulmate?  I'm Lance by the way.  And you are?"  Keith pushed him away.

        "Hey.  She's just been claimed, lay off of her."  You blushed.  It was still weird to have met your soulmate, especially since he had essentially swept you off the street.  You'd have to make some calls, to you job to make sure they knew it was an emergency, and you had to skip work, and to your mother, to apologize for the incident when you were younger. 

        Honestly, you were glad that you had made the fuss.  It was so worth it, purple being the most beautiful color in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open!


End file.
